fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybernetic Crush
Summary Gerald Duke was a scientist on a mission. He wished to design a machine that could connect one's brain to the electronic waves themselves but couldn't quite get it right until he and his machine was suddenly hit with a bolt of electricity. This made him.....actually burned and in a bad condition and was brought to the hospital. His Stereotypical Jock son Grant Duke went into the room while he was in the hospital and used the machine, which activated his X-gene binding him to the electronic waves of the planet and making him the Cybernetic Crush. Appearance and Personality C.C. looks like a gargantuan stereotypical muscle-bound fighter, but with technological trappings come from his body. C.C. is good-hearted but rather direct for the most part. However having his brain hooked directly to the internet makes his personal somewhat chaotic, confused and confrontational. He's rather fond of making dumb jokes in combat, and pursuing his ever-evolving list of goals. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral '''(Leaning towards Chaotic) '''Date of Birth: June 12 * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Gemini '''Birthplace: Washington, D.C. Weight: 20,000 Kilograms Height: 7 Feet Tall Likes: High-Speed Internet Connection, Funny Things, Cats, Arguing, Fighting, Celebrities, Randomness, Being Powerful Dislikes: People with Different Political Opinions (So Basically all People), Censors, Not having High-Speed Internet Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: The Internet. All of it. Values: Freedom of Speech, Fighting MBTI: ??? Martial Status: In a relationship with a hot girlfriend but she's in Canada Status: Alive Affiliation: The Executioners Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 7-C when charged Name: Cybernetic Crush, C.C., The Liberator, Epic Awesome Man, That a-hole Origin: Infinity Break Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Cyborg Brawler "Hero" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block Level '''normally (Has regularly punched and destroyed city blocks), can charge up to '''Town Level+ (Could release 666 Terajoules per second) Speed: Hypersonic (Moved Faster then Mach 7 Missiles), Massively Hypersonic Reflexes and Attack Speed '''(Can attack with and react at close range to actual electric pulses, also resisted a speedblitz from and tagged '''Blink) Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Threw Tanks at other tanks while making "Tanking" Puns) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ '(Devastated City Blocks with punches) 'Durability: Physical Body is''' Mountain Level (Tanked Nukes, was hit by '''The Night for hours without significant damage), requires a Planetary Scale EMP at least in order to permanently kill. (Will regenerate from the Internet) Stamina: Infinite Range: Several Kilometers Standard Equipment: Cybernetic Enhancements. Intelligence: Highly Chaotic Supergenius Intellect (Mind has fused with the totality of the internet) Weaknesses: Extremely unfocused. A slow connection in the area can make it harder to think. Feats: * Overthrown several countries * Fought The Night for hours straight, neither were able to do any significant damage to each other but C.C. annoyed him enough to eventually make him go away * Kept a dozen mach 7 missiles from hitting a city square * Defended against the Spacetime Manipulator Blink * Absorbed the electricity of a city and was releasing 666 Terajoules every second * Ultrafission '''basically gave up on trying to kill him * Wrestled evenly with '''Goliath * Turned every computer on the world into a monitor forhim Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Electromagnetic Pulse: '''Can Create an electromagnetic pulse that effects an entire city * '''Internet Form: Can enter the Internet and leave anywhere else there is internet * Internet Restoration: '''Can regenerate so long as the internet exists Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Cyborgs Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Infinity Break